


Memory of you

by fflorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: I see you everywhere I go and it pains me, your golden and warm eyes looking at me while smiling like they always did and your voice calling me “Keiji”, as if honey escaped your lips. I loved my name back then, I’m not sure about it now.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Memory of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

My life got to a point in which I don’t know where I am and, honestly, I don’t have enough strength to care. Ever since our last goodbye, I’ve felt lost, because I know it’s my fault that things went the way they did. You always wanted to talk and fix things and I always had a huge lump on my throat that didn’t let me say what I wanted to say. I wish I could burn it to the ground.

I see you everywhere I go and it pains me, your golden and warm eyes looking at me while smiling like they always did and your voice calling me “Keiji” as if honey escaped your lips. I loved my name back then, I’m not sure about it now. 

Sometimes I call you on my mind, sometimes I call you out loud in the emptiness of my white apartment, you always said that the white was too dull and wanted us to paint it blue because you said it reminded you of my eyes. It was your favorite color, you said. I don’t look into my own eyes in the mirror because I’m afraid the memories of you will come like a violent flood.

I promised myself to forget you. I sleep with other people and wake up wishing to see your face, to feel your roughly soft - I don’t even know how this is possible, skin against mine, “you’re beautiful” mellifluously leaving your lips. I wish I could forget you but how can I when even myself reminds me of you?

I lost myself the moment you closed that door and we said our goodbyes. The moment we both left our hearts, too vulnerable for the sake of a long love, but lost, exposed. I miss you, Koutarou. 

But I hope you’re fine. I hope that you’re calling someone by their name, laughing and hugging them, with the happiness that I couldn’t make you feel. And that I can’t make myself feel either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry if I made anyone sad :(


End file.
